Love for a Sin
by CupCakez
Summary: When Greed was first born he meets another homunculus who was locked away. GreedxEnvy


**Oh no! My first fic how exciting I think… So I had this weird dream about GreedxEnvy and thought it was sort of interesting so I made a fanfic about it. Hope it doesn't turn out weird there might be mistakes with my writing but I wrote this when it was late and I was tired so forgive me also Envy is a girl in this fic even thought it's genderless it doesn't really matter I guess. Hope you enjoy. **

**And of course I don't own Greed, Envy or whatever characters from FMA. **

"Wake up…" A woman whispered. "You must wake up."

Eye's fluttered open as the second Homunculus awoken. His eye's winced from the light and tightly closed. "You've finally awakened." The woman said.

"Who… who are you?"

"I'm Dante. Remember me?"

The man opened his eyes and looked at the woman. "I remember the name… but not your face." He replied.

"That is because this is my new found body." Dante explained.

"…who am I?" The man asked.

Dante looked deep in thought until she saw him look at her gold bracelet with want and desire. "You're name is Greed and you're the second Homunculus ever to be born and alive."

"Homunculus?" Greed questioned. "What is that?"

Dante walked to the bed that Greed was lying in and pulled out a knife. Greed's eyes widened as she stabbed his chest and pulled out the knife out of his chest. Greed's body regenerated and Greed took a deep breath of air. "Why the hell did you do that?" He yelled.

"To show you what a Homunculus is. You cannot die unless you are near your human remains. You don't age and you have powers no humans can ever have but you need to eat the incomplete Philosopher's Stone in order to keep your strength. The more power you use the weaker you'll become." Dante explained.

Greed looked unconvinced but since he saw that his chest was no longer damaged he believed her. Dante gave him a bag and he stared at it confused. "What's this?"

"Those are the incomplete stones. Homunculi are the only ones who can eat them. You've already ate plenty before but you need them now for your complete body, the stones you've eaten are already used up from forming your body, hence the reason why you're body is not inside out anymore. Now eat up." Dante said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait a minute!"

Dante turned and looked at Greed emotionless. "Yes?"

"What do you mean 'powers'? I'm not sure I follow you."

"Hmm… You'll figure it out on your own." Dante said turning around but stopped again when she heard Greed speak.

"You said I'm the second the Homunculus… who's the first one?"

Dante smiled. "That, you don't need to worry about. I'll be gone for the rest of the day, feel free to look around when you're done eating." And then she walked out of the room closing the door.

Greed stayed seated on the bed, looking down on his hands at the bag Dante had given him. He opened it and took out a stone and looked at it curiously. It shined of brilliant red almost as if it was frozen blood. Greed made a face, he didn't want to eat it but if what Dante said was true, he had no choice.

He popped the stone into his mouth and chewed. It didn't have flavor but it sent a wave of electricity through out his body which made him want more of that powerful feeling. After eating some of the stones he looked around the room, he didn't recognize anything but he didn't care. He looked at the edge of the bed and found clothes folded out for him. He then realized he was naked.

Greed got off the bed and grabbed the clothes a pair of black leather pants and a skin tight shirt. Not really his style but it was better than nothing he found a dresser and opened it and there were multiple jackets. A fur vest caught his attention and he grabbed it and looked at it.

"Well this looks decent enough" He said putting on the vest, he walked back to his bed and grabbed the bag of stones and put it inside his vest pockets. Once changed he looked around the room again looking for a pair of shoes, as his eyes landed on the door he found a pair of shoes and grabbed them then put them on.

He opened the door and took a step out of the room and looked around and saw he was within a long hallway. He made a face and walked down the hallway and saw the stairs. His eyes widened at the sight of how big the house is. _That woman must be loaded_ he thought to himself.

He walked down the stairs and looked around the living room. It was big and by big… it's _big_. "You could put a horse track in here…" Greed said to himself.

Walking deeper into the house he ran into the kitchen. It was very clean and very neat as if no one uses it. Walking away from the kitchen he walked around some more until he found a door that was locked. "…"

Since he was Greed he didn't like things being kept from him, he wanted to see the whole house and see its valuables. So this locked door wasn't special. He thought about what Dante mentioned about him having powers so he tried to concentrate and figure out what she meant.

After a few minutes he felt his body tense up slightly, looking down at his legs and his hands he saw them turning into a dark grey color turning metal like. He grinned as he got the hang of it so fast making his hands only metal.

In one swipe of his metal like claws the door knob broke off making the door open slightly. Turning his hands back to normal, he pushed the door opened more and looked inside. He groaned as he saw stairs that were leading down and he could tell it wasn't a simple two step stairs. N-o-o-o-o.

Once he _finally_ made it to the bottom of the stairs he squinted his eyes in the dark. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness, but as his eyes adjusted to the dark it was getting more clearly to see. He walked deeper into the room and frowned as he saw prison like bars. _What the hell? _

He looked to the wall and saw only a single window that gave off some sunlight but once he saw what was inside the prison bars he raised an eyebrow. _Why is there a person down here? _He asked to himself.

As he got closer he felt his body begin to shake as if he shouldn't walk nearer. But he ignored it, he walked closer to the bars and his heart began to pace fast. "What's going on?" He asked himself. He got a better look at the person and saw their hands were tied behind their backs and ropes tied around their ankles. He even saw a headband like cloth covering their eyes.

He look at the floor that they were lying on and saw a weird looking symbol. "…" Curiosity getting the best of him he walked closer the area the mysterious person was at and knelled down. He stared at the ground and decided to touch the floor on the symbol. Once he did that, the ground glowed a bright red color.

The body of the person began to squirm around and looked as if they were struggling to breathe. Greed's eyes widened as he saw said person throw up stones that looked like Dante gave him but these turned to liquid in a matter of seconds

_Is that the first homunculus? _He thought to himself.

"My… it looks like your name shouldn't be Greed after all." Greed turned around and saw Dante standing there with an unpleased look. "I never thought you'd be that adventurist and find this room."

"What's wrong with this person?" Greed asked turning back to the tied up homunculus. "Why are they locked up down here?"

"That, Greed, is the first homunculus, Envy." Dante began. "Envy was created, hmm, about 150 years ago. But Envy refused to listen and do my bidding and that's what got her here and I didn't want no little mistakes."

"Then why is… Envy throwing up…?" Greed asked.

"…?" Dante looked confused and walked up to the said homunculus. "Huh, I don't know. Did you touch the transmutation circle?" She asked.

"Transmutation circle…?"

Dante nodded. "This." She clapped her hands making the transmutation circle making the room glow blue which made Envy scream in agony.

"Yeah… I just touched it I didn't think it would do anything…"

"Envy must have had stones in her and once you touched it, it reacted off of your fully powered body." Dante thought out loud. "If you were to walk in there, you would've been good as dead." Dante laughed. "I guess Envy had enough punishment, I'll break the seal but she's staying down here."

Dante clapped her hands making the circle disappear. "You on the other hand Greed are staying here also." Clapping her hands bars sprung up trapping Greed now he was next to the cell Envy was currently lying in. "One thing, your power won't work on these bars."

"Let me out!" Greed yelled.

Dante smirked and walked away.

"Hey! Come back!"

"Be thankful I'm not draining your power or putting you through the pain that Envy has been through." Dante warned before finally disappearing.

"Damn it!" Greed growled. He formed his hands into metal and swiped the bars. Nothing.

He sat down on the hard cold ground and looked to his new… cell mate. _I'm here for one day not even a few hours and already locked up. What a life. _He thought sarcastically. Greed kept looking at Envy and saw that her hands and ankles were still tightly tied. _That must be uncomfortable. _He thought.

He also noticed how close Envy was so he went to reach for her. Pushing his body against the bars more he stretched his arms out as far as he can until he got a hold of the ropes that tied Envy's hands behind her back. He gently pulled the rope close to him, which made him drag Envy.

Once Envy was close enough he transformed his hand to metal and cut the ropes on both her hands and ankles with ease. He raised his eyebrows as he stared at Envy. Envy had noticeably dark green long hair and wore a skin tight belly shirt which showed most of her stomach, and a short skirt with shorts under, the headband still covering her eyes.

He removed the headband completely away, throwing it away to a random direction. After that he went to sit against the wall and stared at the ground boredom taking its toll.

"What am I going to do now?" He asked himself.

Envy moaned in pain and exhaustion as she slowly started to gain consciousness. Greed raised an eyebrow as Envy began to stir and slowly sit up. She opened her eyes and looked around slowly. "…"

Envy's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she looked around at her surroundings and her eyes fell on Greed's. "Who are you?" She asked.

Greed shrugged and looked away. "I'm Greed." He replied.

Envy's eyes slightly widened and she made a face of disgust. "So, she made a new homunculus. What got you down here?" She asked.

Greed turned to look at Envy and grinned. "I got a little to curious and ended finding this room. So she locked me up in here."

Envy blinked and tried to stand up but it was no use, she was too weak. "Damn it." She muttered. "Is there… any others?" She asked staring at the ground.

"Not that I know of, Dante said that I was the second." Greed said shrugging. "So, how long have you been locked down here?"

"… I… I don't know." She said in almost a whisper. "Tell me what did Dante look like?"

"She was wearing a red dress… and she had her hair up but with some hanging loose and it was an orange color."

"I can guess it's been well almost 40 years since I've been down here." Envy said.

"Wait how can she look so young if it's been 40 years?" Greed asked.

"Dante uses the Philosopher's Stone in order to jump from one body to another so she won't die." Envy replied.

"Oh… so how did you get down here? If you don't mind me asking." He added.

"I don't really remember. It was something of not wanting to do anything for her I didn't want to be some sort of dog for someone who only cares for themselves. So she locked me here." Envy replied.

Greed stared at Envy up and down and saw how skinny and sick she looked and she was covered with cuts and bruises then he remembered that she was throwing up the remainder of her stones that were in her body. He dug in his pockets and took out the bag. "Here." He said handing them to Envy.

Envy looked at his hands and then looked at him confused. "What is it?" She said taking it.

"They're those stones that Dante gave me… eat some I saw you throwing up some a while ago."

Envy sighed and opened the bag taking out a single stone and stared at it, she hasn't seen one in years and she can feel her body getting weaker and weaker but she didn't want to take the stone, she didn't want to follow orders nor want this false life. But then something clicked in her mind, she needed to be alive in order to kill that bastard that had abandoned her all those years ago.

Shaking her head she put the stone in her mouth and slowly chewed. She felt the intense power energy pulse within her body and shuddered. She put the bag down and shoved it into Greed's prison.

"…You only ate one." Greed stated the obvious.

"I know… but they're yours." Envy replied.

"I've had plenty but you're the one that really needs them." Greed said placing the bag back to her side. Envy turned to look at Greed and frowned, but took the bag back anyways grabbing the stones and began eating them. She felt much better after her body healed completely.

"Have you always had green hair?" He asked out of the blue.

Envy shook her head. "No"

"Oh… Well I figured since you know… we look the way we did." Greed said.

"You may look the same but this isn't my real appearance I forgot what I looked like."

"Wait, what?" Greed asked completely confused. "What do you mean? You can change your appearance?"

Envy nodded. "My power is shape-shifting. What's yours?"

"My body turns into this metal type thing." Greed replied.

"The Ultimate Shield." Envy muttered.

"What?"

"Dante has been meaning to create a homunculus with your power. You're known as the Ultimate Shield." Envy explained. "She said that the Ultimate Shield and Ultimate Spear will be together when both are created."

"Ultimate Spear?" Greed asked. "What if it's a guy?"

"No the Ultimate Shield is meant to be a man and Ultimate Spear is meant to be a woman."

"Then… who are you suppose be with?" Greed asked.

Envy shook her head slowly. "Nobody."

"Why not?" Greed didn't get why Envy isn't allowed to be with anyone.

"My name is Envy it means I get jealous and want things I can't have." Envy said with a hint of sadness.

"Just because your name is Envy doesn't mean you're jealous."

"It does… I envied a lot of people. It's something I can't control. How did you get your name?"

Greed thought back. "I wanted that gold bracelet Dante has; I wanted it for myself…" He trailed off. "Oh…"

"Exactly." Envy said lying down on the cold floor.

"Do you think we can escape?" Greed asked.

"I doubt it I never give it much thought." Envy answered. "I wouldn't try it."

"Why?"

"We need the stones or else we'll be useless. We can still move and everything but we'll just be weaker and unable to use our full powers."

"Would we die if we don't have the stones?" Greed asked.

"Not really, our healing ability will be really slow. In order for us to die, we need to be near any part of remains of those who we were, it could be a small bone or even a lock of hair which will be enough to hurt us if we even go near them."

"Oh, well that sounds interesting." Greed muttered.

"It's not fun to be near your remains. You'll be unable to move and you feel as if your chest is about to burst." Envy said.

"Why though?" Greed asked confused.

"Because… it makes us realize we're fake." Envy said quietly.

Greed was about to say something but he heard the door open and walking. They both looked up and saw it was Dante. She walked towards where Envy was and glared at Envy. Envy felt herself move back slightly looking down on the ground.

"My, I see that you're doing well Envy." Dante said.

Greed looked at Envy and saw how scared she must have been.

"Don't worry Envy I'm not going to hurt you." Dante said opening the cage like door on Envy's side.

Envy stayed silent, silently wish that Dante would just dropped dead at any moment. Envy yelped as she felt her hair being tugged and being dragged. "Whoa! Hey! What are you doing to her?" Greed yelled.

"None of your business." Dante replied as she gripped Envy's hair tightly bringing her to her feet, Envy had difficulty standing but managed to regain her balance. Dante started walking tugging sharply making Envy fall on her side.

Dante dragged Envy out of the room and Greed heard the door close and lock.

"Great." Greed mumbled. He looked to the side where Envy was at and saw that her headband was still there and the bag that was filled with stones. He reached for them and grabbed both of them with ease and put them in his pockets.

**Well here's chapter 1 I have 4 other chapters written but I have to go over them and fix them. I was in such a hurry to just hurry up and write it cause I didn't want to forget about what happened. Hope it wasn't too bad… Oh well lol **

**R&R please~!**


End file.
